The present invention relates to personal grooming and particularly to a device for gathering and holding hair at the back of the head.
There are hair retaining products on the market fabricated of metal, plastic, elastic, and rubber which hold hair to a single or fixed degree of tension. Such retainers do not hold for long and tend to slide out of place after they are put in the hair. In addition, they tend to tangle painfully in the hair.
This invention solves these problems by providing a new and improved flexible hair twist that provides variable degrees of tension for holding hair at the back of one's head.